


Casebook #1: The Twilight Zone Door

by TheWarehouseLikesYou



Series: Warehouse 13 Extended Edition [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarehouseLikesYou/pseuds/TheWarehouseLikesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artie sends Helena and Claudia to Hollywood for a snag, bag, and tag, the case gets a little more personal than they were planning on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casebook #1: The Twilight Zone Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Agent Vilardo  
> Edited by Agent Hearn

“Claudia, HG, you are going to Hollywood. Plane leaves in two hours, hurry up.”  
  
Claudia arched an eyebrow. Artie had clunked his man bag down on the B and B breakfast table, rattling their glasses and plates. Rather unceremoniously, he tossed a file at both of them, thick with information. After putting her glass down on the table, she shot a look at Helena, who was holding her own mug as she crossed her legs to prop the file open against her knee. She turned back to Artie again, eyes wide as she splayed her palms against the table.  
  
“Hollywood? Just us? What about you? Jinksie?”  
  
“Pete and Steve are still on that tuba case, and I need to go to Lancaster as soon as possible for a hunting knife, and Myka requested inventory duty to unwind from that baking sheet case, so it’s just you two,” Artie sighed and pushed up his spectacles.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Helena interrupted, “but what exactly is the Twilight Zone?”  
  
Claudia finally flipped her file open. “Wait, that’s what we’re going after? The door from the Twilight Zone?” she looked up at Artie. “I’m already getting bad juju from this one, papa bear. Maybe I can switch with Myka and she and HG can take this one.”  
  
“No, Myka is already at the Warehouse working. This case should go well; I trust you both enough to make it back in one piece.”  
  
“I’m still confused. It was a television series?” Helena was looking through the papers in the packet.  
  
“Yes, it premiered in nineteen fifty nine-“  
  
“You were just beginning college, but the exciting memory has burned itself into your mind,” Claudia quipped.  
  
“-Created by Rod Serling-“Artie tried to continue, shooting her a look.  
  
“Show was seriously wack. Creepy. This dude, Rod Serling, would open this door and suck people into these crazy situations where their worst fears were realized. Guy was a major league cuckoo,” Claudia leaned back in her chair. When Artie shot her a look, she held up her hand. “There was a girl in the psych ward who though she was actually in the Zone. Freaky.”  
  
“Anyway,” Arties pushed up his glasses again, giving her another look. “Apparently, the museum where the original door has been on display for the last week as part of a special exhibit on the show has reported that two maids and a night guard have gone missing while on duty. They’ve reported strange lights and sounds around the door, and visitors have said they’ve heard Serling’s voice and screaming late in the museum’s operating hours. Go to Hollywood, neutralize the door. We will ship a replica, and the original will be sent to the Warehouse. Now go! You’re wasting time!” He pushed away from the table, grabbing his bag.  
  
“Well, Claudia, looks like it’s just you and me,” Helena shrugged her shoulders like she did so often, offering a smile. “Shall we shove off?”  
  
Claudia blinked at her, then pushed herself up from the table, quirking her head to the side. “Yes, we shall. Tally ho and all that,” she said in an overly fake posh accent.  
  
Helena gave a short laugh, looking down at the table as she stood. “You still don’t like me much, do you?”  
  
Claudia started to walk away. “Well, it’s not so much ‘dislike’ as ‘terrified’, but, you know, dislike is fine.”  
  
Helena followed her out of the kitchen. “You know, Claudia, I’ll be the first to admit that I haven’t been the most approachable person, but I assure you I am not dangerous-“  
  
“Oh my god, can we just go? Snag and bag? Quickly?”  
  
~  
  
“This place is creepsville,” Claudia said in a low voice. “Artie didn’t say we were going to a wax museum,”  
  
There was a fair amount of tourists in the museum, milling around the exhibits. The Twilight Zone exhibit was through an archway on their left, a majority of the visitors in there, snapping pictures next to wax Rod Serling, who was standing in this characteristic hand clasped in front squared shoulder stance, one eyebrow arched. There was ambient music playing, and a small television set up next to Rod was playing an episode of the show, the black and white men and women on the screen playing out an old scene that gave people the chills to this day. There was a crowd of younger kids gathered around it, eyes wide as they watched.  
  
Helena had her thumbs hooked in her pockets, inspecting a rather frightening werewolf replica.  
  
“How curious. Is this a common thing in modern America?” Helena looked over to her partner.  
  
“Not really. Just amusement parks and tourist traps” Claudia flicked it on the nose. “Gives me the creeps.”  
  
“It is rather unsettling, isn’t it?”  
  
“Hello!”  
  
A chipper voice from behind them made them turn. The lady the voice belonged to was grinning, dressed immaculately. Claudia’s eyes widen, eyebrows raising.  
  
“Welcome to Madame Tussaud’s Wax Museum! Is this your first visit?”  
  
“Uh, yeah no. We’re actually with the government. Agent Donovan,” Claudia held out her hand.  
  
“Kaitlyn! It’s nice to meet you!” the girl turned towards HG, holding her hand. “And you are?”  
  
“Agent Wells, it’s a pleasure.” Helena gave her a smile, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder.  
  
There was a beat as they stared at each other, then Kaitlyn looked down at the floor, laughing embarrassedly.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure what the government wants with our museum, but I can take you to see Danny. He’s the manager on duty right now.”  
  
“Actually, Kaitlyn, we were wondering if we could speak with the curator of the Twilight Zone exhibit.” Helena said, hand back to hooking her pocket.  
  
“Oh, Alex? They’re in back. Wait here and I’ll go get them.”  
  
The blonde woman gave them a smile and bounced off, sparing a look over her shoulder at Helena as she left. Claudia looked back at HG.  
  
“Did you just…?”  
  
“Did I what?”  
  
“Oh my god, you were flirting!”  
  
“I was not! I was simply…expressing gratitude for the help she was giving us.”  
  
Claudia let out a snort of laughter, crossing her arms. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
Helena gave her a smile. “Feeling more relaxed?”  
  
Claudia froze for a second. “Well, I was.”  
  
Helena sighed. “Claudia, you really don’t need to worry. I’m done trying to cause a new ice age.” Her voice was almost teasing.  
  
Claudia inhaled deeply. “Well, we’ve just never had to work together, so this is…you know. Weird.”  
  
Helena nodded slowly. “That is true, it’s never been just the two of us. This is a great opportunity, Claudia.”  
  
“Just promise you’re not going to try to be all mommy on me. I’ve already got Myka and Artie, I don’t need another mother hen,” Claudia rolled her eyes, grinning.  
  
“Oh, I can promise you that,” Helena was laughing.  
  
“Hello, I heard you guys were looking for me?”  
  
They looked up. A rather tall individual was standing, hands clasped very similar to the wax version of Rod Serling, with a smile on their face. They held out their hand.  
  
“I’m Alex Smitt, the curator of the Twilight Zone exhibit,” they said with a grin. “I heard you ladies were looking for me?”  
  
Claudia shook their hand first. “Agent Claudia Donovan.”  
  
“And Agent Helena Wells, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise. Alright, this way to the exhibit, please?”  
  
Alex beckoned to them to follow them, then started towards the exhibit.  
  
“The police told me I was, and I quote ‘crazy as a bag of cats’ and to ‘stop doing crack and get back to work’. But I swear, you can look around. Something’s going on here.”  
  
“Were you on duty the nights that the maids and the night guard disappeared?” Helena asked, stepping up her pace to fall into step next to the curator.  
  
“No, I clock out when the museum closes.”  
  
“Yeah, figures. Is there security footage from the nights they worked?” Claudia crossed her arms.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re going to want to take a look at it,” Alex said, smiling at a few patrons.  
  
“Interesting?”  
  
“To say the least, yeah.”  
  
“Then lead the way, Smitt.”  
  
Alex started off towards a door leading to the back, Claudia and Helena falling into step behind them. Helena stooped her head slightly to mutter to her partner.  
  
“Did you feel that?”  
  
“What? Feel what?”  
  
“Around the door. You didn’t sense that?”  
  
“You mean that weird ‘I-feel-like-my-stomach-is-falling-out-my-butt’ feeling? Oh boy, did I ever. That door is definitely an artifact.”  
  
“We should call Artie. We don’t know how it’s activated yet.”  
  
“Yeah. You wanna talk to mister curator and I’ll give papa bear a call?”  
  
“Right-o.”  
  
Claudia separated from Helena, taking a spot in a corner to open her Farnsworth. Alex turned back to Helena.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“Oh, no, not at all. She just needed to make a call.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Well, right through here, then. I’ll leave the door unlocked so she can join us when she’s done.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The security booth was small, with several monitors set up and a single rolling chair. Alex took the chair and began to click through a series of windows, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
“Sorry, gimme a minute.”  
  
“Take your time.”  
  
Claudia opened the door and slid into a spot next to Helena, pocketing her Farnsworth.  
  
“What did Artie say?”  
  
“To call Leena if something developed. She’s at the Warehouse.”  
  
“Alright, found it. Sorry ‘bout that.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“Alright, here we go. This is from the night that the maids disappeared.”  
  
The tape started. The time stamp rolled forward. The two maids in question appeared on screen, one with a vacuum cleaner, the other with a duster. As they worked, the time just kept ticking.  
  
“What are we waiting for?” Claudia leaned over Alex’s shoulder.  
  
“Watch the door.”  
  
About a minute later, both maid’s looked towards the door, which was slowly swinging open. One of them was looking upwards, wildly turning her head, the other still staring blankly at the door.  
  
“Oh my god,” Helena breathed.  
  
The door was not just a frame anymore. Where they should have been able to see through it, there was a vast black void. The maid with the vacuum stepped up on the platform where the door was, dropping the handle to reach for the void. The other maid tried to haul her back, clearly saying something, but there was no sound on the recording. The maid with the vacuum seemed to be in some kind of trance, and shook the other girl off long enough to dart forward through the door and disappear. The other maid ran after her, also disappearing. The door shut as soon as both of them were inside.  
  
“Holy crap,” Claudia said, eyes wide.  
  
“Did the same thing happen to the night guard?”  
  
“Yes, hold on, lemme pull it up.”  
  
As they clicked to another time stamp, Helena cleared her throat.  
  
“Has this happened on any other night?”  
  
“That’s the weird thing,” Alex started, still clicking. “It only happens when someone is in front of the door. I’ve watched the tapes from the other nights since the exhibit was put up, and there’s nothing. No opening, no black…black whatever that is. Void. Yeah, void. It only opens if someone is around it.”  
  
Claudia looked at Helena. “So, it has to have an audience. It has to have a victim to open the Zone.”  
  
Alex looked back at them. “While I’m not entirely sure what’s going on here, you sound correct, Agent Donovan.”  
  
“But why?” Helena asked, pushing her hair back.  
  
“Well, the Zone feeds off the fears and insecurities of the human race,” Alex said, clicking the new video. “It needs people in order to function. If a person has no issues, then I suppose it wouldn’t work on them. But the show itself was also a social commentary, and used people’s hatred of things to show how stupid they actually were. You know? Its point was that humanity was full of hatred and fear, and that it could warp us. I think,” Alex nodded. “Alright, here’s the new video.”  
  
“So what you’re saying,” Helena started, while they all watched the night watchman stroll past the door, only to have it open. “You’re saying that the zone can’t open without some kind of stimulus?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Wait, show me the time stamp on the both of them?” Claudia said quickly, leaning over Alex’s shoulder to snag the mouse.  
  
“Wh-“  
  
“Hold on!” Claudia started to click rapidly through windows. “Wow, clean your desktop. Okay, found it.”  
  
“Claudia, what is it?”  
  
“Look. The door opened at the same time. Eight twenty one on the dot.”  
  
“Does that mean something to you?”  
  
“Umm…maybe? I’m just thinking, because people are around that door every day all day, and it’s never opened except for these two cases, and both at the exact same time.”  
  
“What happens at eight twenty one, though?” Alex asked.  
  
“That remains to be seen, I’m afraid,” Helena said, hooking her thumbs back on her trousers. “We will need to stay after the museum closes and take a look around.”  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised. They took off their glasses and cleaned them absently. “If one of you gets sucked into the Zone like the others then-“  
  
“Alex, dude, its good. We can call for backup. Right? We can do that, right?”  
  
“Agent Donovan and I will be fine, Alex. We specialize in this sort of thing,” Helena touched their arm gently.  
  
“What, weird stuff?”  
  
“Yeah. Exactly.”  
  
“The stranger the case, the better we are!” Claudia gave the curator a smile. “We just need to leave word at the…uh…office.”  
  
“Alright. I’ll arrange to let you two stay after hours.”  
  
“Thank you, Alex.”  
  
They left the security booth, Alex heading for the front office. Claudia pulled Helena to the side.  
  
“We need to look up why eight twenty one is important,” Helena said.  
  
“Then let’s call Leena. I’m sure she can find something.”  
  
Claudia pulled out the Farnsworth. After a moment of buzzing, Leena picked up.  
  
“Claudia! How’s the case going?”  
  
“Well, it’s a bit of a doozy. Three people have vanished through it. And it’s on tape.”  
  
“But the door won’t open until eight twenty one at night,” Helena added. “Does that time mean anything to you?”  
  
“Um…not off the top of my head, but I’ll do some digging,” Leena said. As she started to tap away, she turned back to look at them. “Are you going to go in after them?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Claudia said. “If there was a clear way to get them out, we would, but Alex was telling us that it’s nearly impossible to leave the Zone once you’re in it.”  
  
“They said the only way to truly be free of the Zone was to…believe that your fear wasn’t there. To wake yourself up from your delusion,” Helena said.  
  
Leena was staring at the screen. “Yes…yes it says that the only episodes where people managed to get out of the Zone were episodes where they woke up from bad dreams or comas or something of the sort.”  
  
“How many episodes were like that?” Claudia asked.  
  
“Only a handful. Also, there’s nothing related to the Twilight Zone and the time eight twenty one. But sundown in California is current at eight twenty one in the evening,” Leena said with a smile.  
  
“That must be it!” Claudia said. “Twilight! The Zone opens at twilight, which, in this case, is at eight twenty one!”  
  
“We have to get the door neutralized by then,” Helena shifted.  
  
“If you two are going to try to get the people out who were sucked in, then you’re going to have to wait to neutralize,” Leena said. “You won’t be able to pull them from the Zone if the door is inoperative.”  
  
“She’s right, HG.”  
  
“Yes, we really have to try to get the other people out,” Helena sighed. “We can’t leave them there.”  
  
“I know what it feels like to be stuck in your own worst nightmare,” Claudia said. “We just can’t.”  
  
“As do I. This case is closer to us this time.”  
  
Helena and Claudia looked at each other for a moment. There was an understanding that was passed between them. They had both suffered through too much to allow someone else to suffer as well. Helena looked away first.  
  
“Leena, do you have any information on the door?”  
  
“No, I wasn’t able to find anything. I’ll keep looking though. Just…be careful. We don’t know how the door works, how it gets people inside it. By the way, Myka and the boys just got back from the tuba case. If you need back up, please call us.”  
  
“Roger that, Leens,” Claudia flipped the Farnsworth closed. “Right, so let’s go back inside, talk to Alex more, and then see what we can do.”  
  
“We only have two more hours until eight twenty one, Claudia. Let’s get down to business.”  
  
“To defeat – pah pah - the Zone,” Claudia quipped, pumping her fists skyward.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“It was – Disney joke – oh, never mind. After you.”  
  
Helena gave her a strange look, then pulled the door open. As they walked through, tourists were filtering out of the museum. It was closing time after all. They found Alex standing, staring at the door with a tilted head.  
  
“Alex, man, having a staring contest? I think you’re gonna lose,” Claudia came up behind them, tapping their shoulder.  
  
Alex jumped, letting out a shout. “You scared me Agent Donovan!”  
  
“Claudia, please, I’m like what, three years younger than you?”  
  
“I dunno, I’m pretty young.”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
“Twenty two.”  
  
“No. No you are not!”  
  
“Claudia! Focus.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Alex. We’re going to need a little more information on the Twilight Zone. How much do you know?”  
  
“Well, considering I’m a pop culture historian, quite a bit,” they crossed their arms. “The Twilight Zone was a show created by Rod Serling, starting in nineteen fifty nine and ending in sixty four. While classified as science fiction, it was mostly a psychological thriller, dealing with the social issues of the time and presenting them in a way that showed people the issues with how they reacted to the concept at hand. Serling wanted to showcase human nature by putting his fictional people into situations where there most primal instincts would kick in, usually fear and violence. All the situations were…I guess, exaggerated, but the element of reality to them was definitely there.”  
  
“Did anyone ever get out of the Zone?”  
  
Alex thought for a moment. “I can think of maybe…one episode off the top of my head. It’s been a while since I’ve seen all the episodes though.”  
  
“Tell us what happened in that episode?”  
  
“Well, I’m fuzzy on the details, but it was the very first one, the pilot, I guess it would be considered. The man was trapped in a town where there was no one else, and his loneliness slowly drove him insane, until he remembered that it wasn’t real. That none of what was happening was real. It was some sort of experiment. But he woke up.”  
  
Claudia was nodding, mouth screwed up into a purse. “So…we just…we have to remember.”  
  
“Woah, are you going in there? That’s a horrible idea.”  
  
“Well, we can’t just leave those people in there, can we?”  
  
“For all we know, the Zone already got them,” Alex said. “People go crazy in the Zone. They die. Are you sure you wanna risk that? What are you even going to do with the door?”  
  
“Well, once we get those people out, we’ll be taking it with us,” Claudia said.  
  
“Taking it where, exactly?”  
  
“We deal in weird. And we can’t tell you any more than that.”  
  
“It will be safe, Alex, and no one else we get hurt from it.”  
  
“Well…I guess I trust you.”  
  
“We’ve got…an hour and a half left. Is there anything else you can tell us?”  
  
“Yeah, actually. The Zone liked to prey on people with problems. People with depression, anxiety, troubled pasts. It had several episodes where people would get stuck in their pasts and either relive them over and over again in horrifying detail, or be lured into complacency and be unable to leave because they were, quote unquote, happy with their life. It tries to trick you, because it needs you to stay in order to function. Does that make sense?”  
  
“Yeah, right on.”  
  
“Is there…is there any way to take something into the Zone with you? Say, perhaps, a note?”  
  
“No, I really don’t think so.”  
  
“We’re just going to have to remember.”  
  
“Is that even possible?”  
  
“We’ve gotten out of worse. I think. Right?”  
  
“That Chinese finger trap was quite formidable.”  
  
“Yeah it was. I thought Pete was going to dislocate his wrist.”  
  
“Agents. There’s something else you should know.”  
  
They looked back at the curator, who was staring at the door.  
  
“What? You look like a mom who has to tell their kid their dog died.”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“No. It’s just…there have been multiple episodes of Twilight Zone where people are shown entering the Zone in one way or another, but killing themselves or dying while in the Zone, and actually dying in real life. Well, sort of real life. If you die in the Zone, you won’t be able to make it out. You need to live through this.”  
  
“How many episodes end with people dying?”  
  
“Probably over fifty percent.”  
  
“Well, this was just a cheery show, wasn’t it? Rainbows and unicorns,” Claudia wiggled her head from side to side and raised her hands for good measure.  
  
“There’s a reason it’s become a cult favorite.”  
  
“Well, we better…set up. Claudia, maybe you should tell someone back at the Warehouse about the plan.”  
  
“Yeah, no, good idea, I’ll call Jinksie.”  
  
Helena started to talk with Alex, pointing at the door, discussing safety measures. Claudia pulled out her cellphone and dialed her partner. After a few rings, Steve picked up.  
  
“Claudia? Everything okay?”  
  
“Jinksie! Hi! Look, can’t talk for long. Just letting you know that we’re going for the door tonight.”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
“If we don’t get in contact with you half an hour after we go in at eight twenty one, come get us. Alright?”  
  
“Wait, Claudia, are you going into-“  
  
“We’ll be fine Jinks! Don’t worry. Gotta go!”  
  
“Claudia-“  
  
“Bye!”  
  
Claudia flipped her phone shut, then joined Helena and Alex again.  
  
“We’re all set here.”  
  
“Good. We don’t have much longer. But I suppose we just wait now.”  
  
Claudia nodded, then looked back to the door, suddenly feeling apprehensive about this. Helena placed a hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
“It’s going to be fine, you’ll see.”  
  
“I sure hope you’re right. I don’t want to get trapped in creepsville for an eternity.”  
  
~  
  
Steve looked at his phone after Claudia hung up. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around for a second. He turned towards Leena, who was still sitting at the desk, working on the tuba they had just brought back. He was helping her file things while Pete and Myka were shelving down in the Warehouse.  
  
“Hey Leena? Will you give me the case file Claudia and HG are working on right now?”  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“There might be. Claudia just called. Said they’re going for this door at eight twenty tonight, and-“  
  
“Wait, did Claudia say eight twenty one? Exactly eight twenty one?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
Leena stood up quickly, flipping through a pile of folders to her right to find the one that the girls were using.  
  
“They’re on the Twilight Zone door-“  
  
“Woah, the Twilight Zone?”  
  
“Yes, and if they’re waiting for eight twenty one, that means they’re going to try to rescue the people inside,” Leena shifted from foot to foot. “You guys need to get there as fast as possible.”  
  
“Did you say Twilight Zone? As in Rod Serling’s Twilight Zone?” Myka and Pete had come back upstairs, finished shelving.  
  
“Yes, and you guys need to get to California right now!” Leena all but started to push them out of the door.  
  
“Wait! Don’t we need something to help? Some kind of like…artficaty thing?” Pete stopped her.  
  
“Oh! Of course! I did some research earlier, and I found something that might help you,” Leena grabbed a detainment bag off the table next to her and gave it to Myka. “Sigmund Freud’s stethoscope. Be careful, please. It had nasty side effects.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“For every dream you eavesdrop on, you get a horrible nightmare.”  
  
“Right. Well, looks like we’ll all be snugglin’ up together tonight then!” Pete clapped his hands together.  
  
Myka and Steve stared at him, and he flicked his eyes between the two of them.  
  
“What no snuggles?”  
  
“We have to go,” Myka pointed at the door and tilted her head to the side, giving Pete a look.  
  
“No one will be snuggling me, Pete,” Jinks was the first to the door.  
  
“Oh come on it’s just a snuggle!”  
  
~  
  
Helena and Claudia stood in front of the door, Alex a safe distance away from them. The clock said it was three minutes to eight twenty one. Claudia was staring blankly at the white wood, lips pressed together in a thin line.  
  
“Are you alright, Claudia?”  
  
Claudia jumped. “Uh, yeah, no I’m fine.”  
  
“I can go in alone, you know, and-“  
  
“No, I’m coming with you.”  
  
Helena rocked back on her heels, hooking her thumbs on her trousers again. “Alright, then.”  
  
“Alex, man, you got the phone?”  
  
“Yes. I’m ready. I’ll call them if it takes over a half hour.”  
  
“Sweet.”  
  
“One minute to go.”  
  
They stared hard at the white painted wood, Claudia pulling nervously at her vest. As the clock ticked to eight twenty one, they heard music start.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
It was the Twilight Zone theme. The creepy minor notes that played made goosebumps rise on their arms. As it swung forward, slowly, they heard an eerily calm voice, almost cocky in assuredness.  
  
 _There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area we call the Twilight Zone._  
  
“Is that…?”  
  
“I think it is.”  
  
Rod Serling’s voice was one of the most chilling things Claudia had ever heard, making her breath come shallow and fast. Helena took a slight step back. The door was all the way open now. The void beyond the frame was vast and endless. It was swirling with hues of purple and blue, dotted with stars and galaxies. They both stood transfixed, edging forward.  
  
“We go together,” Helena said, offering her hand.  
  
“Right.”  
  
They linked up, then stepped forward again, close to the void now. Their arms were together, Claudia nearly crushing Helena’s hand.  
  
“Alex, man, remember to call.”  
  
“Remember to remember.”  
  
“We’ll try.”  
  
And they stepped through, and there was nothing for a moment.  
  
~  
  
“Momma?”  
  
Claudia looked around blankly for a moment. Momma?  
  
“Mom, are you alright?”  
  
She looked down, then jumped back a bit. A little girl was clinging to the end of her blazer. She was brunette, with wavy hair and bright brown eyes. Claudia blinked at her for a moment, then she softened into a smile.  
  
“I’m sorry, Claire,” she said, reaching down to stroke her hair softly. “Mom was just a little confused. I’m fine now.”  
  
“Were you spacing again?” Claire teased poking Claudia in the stomach.  
  
Claudia bent down to look at her daughter. “I was. I was in deep space.”  
  
“Like Captain Kirk?”  
  
“Just like Kirk.”  
  
Her daughter laughed as Claudia tweaked her nose. Straightening up, Claudia looked around again. As she oriented herself, little memories were coming back to her: no husband, nine year old daughter, lived with her brother. She looked back down at Claire, who was babbling about school.  
  
“-but Jessica said that my shoes were gross and ugly.”  
  
“Why would she say that?” Claudia reached down to take her daughter’s hand as they started walking.  
  
It was small, two bandaids on the pointer and middle fingers rough against Claudia’s own over moisturized hands – a trait she got from years of living with Myka. Wait, who was Myka?  
  
“Because she’s shallow and rude,” Claire said rather matter-o-factly.  
  
Claudia laughed, giving her hand a squeeze. “That’s my girl.”  
  
“Mom, are we going to the store today?”  
  
“I think so. Let’s go home first and see Joshua.”  
  
“Okay! Do we have popsicles in the freezer?”  
  
“If we don’t, we can pick some up. Tell me more about your day at school?”  
  
“Well, Miss Sanderson taught us about biology today in science class. She said that…”  
  
As Claire spoke, as they walked, Claudia listened intently, smiling. But these was a nagging in the back of her brain. A small nagging that told her something was wrong.  
  
~  
  
Helena opened her eyes groggily, eyes darting from object to object. There wasn’t much to look at. Besides the small, incredibly uncomfortable bed she was on, there was a desk, old and scuffed, with a chair neatly tucked into it. Another chair was pushed against the wall. She was suddenly acutely aware of a knocking at the door.  
  
“Miss Wells? Miss Wells, it’s time to wake up,” came a woman’s voice from the other side. It was familiar. “Miss Wells, I’m coming in now.”  
  
The door was opened slowly. The nurse who opened the door gave her a smile, the skin around her blue eyes crinkling.  
  
“Myka!” Helena blurted. She stopped then. Why did she just call this woman Myka?  
  
The nurse pursed her lips. “Nurse Bering,” she corrected. “I have your breakfast, Miss Wells.”  
  
Helena went to get off the bed, but the cuff on her wrist yanked her back. She looked down at it, then slowly back to Nurse Bering.  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“Exactly where you’ve been for the last two years, Miss Wells,” the nurse said, setting the tray on the desk after moving a pile of notebooks.  
  
“Which is where, exactly?”  
  
“The Regent Mental Asylum.”  
  
“I’m in a psych ward?”  
  
“An institution, Miss Wells.”  
  
“No, no this is not possible.”  
  
“I’m afraid it is,” the nurse said, crossing to her. “I’m going to unlock the restraint now, Miss Wells.”  
  
Helena watched her carefully as she took a ring of keys from her pocket.  
  
“Why am I here?”  
  
The nurse looked up at her, surprised. The lock on the cuff clicked, and Helena immediately snatched her wrist up to rub it.  
  
“I must remember to tell doctor Lattimer to be gentler with the sedative next time.”  
  
“Pete? Pete’s here too?” Who was Pete? Why was she calling this man Pete?  
  
“Miss Wells, doctor Lattimer was here last night after your episode.”  
  
“Episode?”  
  
“Miss Wells, how about we eat breakfast? Hm?”  
  
Helena allowed herself to be lead from the bed to the desk. As she ate, she kept looking towards the nurse she had called Myka. Something wasn’t right. Where was she getting all these names? She didn’t know a Pete. Or a Myka. But those names were just so…familiar.  
  
~  
  
Pete was banging on the museum door, Myka and Jinks next to him, huddled around the Farnsworth.  
  
“You think they got sucked in?” came Leena’s voice over the intercom.  
  
“Claudia said she’d call me had an hour after going for the door,” Steve said, shifting nervously, hands on his hips. “It’s been two hours, and we’ve got nothing. No call, no text.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound like Claudia,” Leena agreed.  
  
“Well, we won’t be able to get them out if we can’t even get in!” Pete banged loudly on the door again. “Hey! Hey in there! Open up! Secret service!”  
  
“Pete, we’re going to have to break in!” Myka shouted. Turning back to the Farnsworth, she spoke frantically. “What if we can’t get to them?”  
  
“I don’t know. The artifact is the only thing I could think of.”  
  
“What can yo-“  
  
“Hey! Hey there’s somebody! Hey! Dude! Open up!” Pete started shouting louder.  
  
Alex ran towards the door, fumbling with the key. Once it was unlocked, they yanked it open. “Are you with Agents Donovan and Wells?”  
  
“Yeah, who are you?”  
  
“Alex, I’m the curator of the Twilight Zone exhibit. I stayed to help them, but they both went into the Zone- there’s nothing I can do – I don’t –“  
  
“Alex, calm down,” Jinks stepped forward. “Deep breath. Take us to the door immediately.”  
  
“Yeah, right! Come on!”  
  
The group ran through the wax museum, taking the shortest route they could. Pete skidded to a halt in front of the hero exhibit, staring at the Terminator with a huge goofy grin on his face. He went to poke it, then saw a Yoda figure one display away.  
  
“No frickin way!”  
  
“Pete! What are you doing?!” Steve stopped.  
  
“Dude! Yoda!” He knelt down next to him. “Save them, you must,” he said in a mock voice, squinting at Jinks. “Your destiny it is.”  
  
Jinks sighed loudly, marching forward to haul him to his feet. “Pete, now is really not the time for this.”  
  
He dragged him away from the wax figure after Myka and Alex. They stopped in front of the exhibit, Alex pointing.  
  
“There. That’s the door.”  
  
“Then let’s go get them!” Pete marched forward.  
  
“Wait! Pete, you can’t just barrel in there like that!” Myka chided.  
  
“Besides, it’s no good. I tried to open it after it closed behind them. It won’t budge. After twilight passed the door shut and I can’t get it to open anymore.”  
  
“Can’t we just douse it now?”  
  
“No! They’re still in there, we can’t put the door into a dormant state.” Myka put a hand to her forehead.  
  
“Get the Stethoscope!” Jinks said.  
  
Myka pulled on a pair of purple gloves from her pocket, followed in suit by Pete, who also yanked the stethoscope out of his back pocket. The bag crinkled as he held it open for Myka to take the medical instrument out.  
  
“Do you think it’ll work?” Myka looked to her partner.  
  
“Only one way to find out,” Steve said from behind her, snapping on his own gloves.  
  
“What is that?” Alex asked, taking a step forward.  
  
“We, uh, can’t tell you,” Pete said.  
  
“If it’s more of this weird stuff you’ve got happening here, I’m going to assume it’s another museum display gone wrong,” Alex said, crossing their arms.  
  
The Warehouse agents looked at each other, shrugging.  
  
“He’s good,” Pete said.  
  
“Sigmund Freud’s stethoscope,” Steve said, taking it from Myka to secure it into his ears.  
  
“You going first?”  
  
“Might as well.”  
  
“How does it even work?”  
  
“Just put it against the wood, maybe?”  
  
The group crowded forward around the door. Hesitantly, Jinks pressed the drum against the white wood. There was a moment of silence.  
  
“What do you hear?” Myka asked impatiently.  
  
“Hold on,” Jinks said irritably, moving the scope around. He finally heard something. Jumping back, he looked at the door in alarm. “Woah.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Found them,” he looked to Pete and Myka. He looked scared.  
  
~  
  
“Miss Wells, are you finished?”  
  
Helena nodded, allowing Nurse Bering to clear her tray. As the woman stood, Helena studied her face. There was something familiar about it, but not the hospital familiar. Beyond the asylum.  
  
“Have you always been my nurse?”  
  
Nurse Bering looked up. “You’re full of questions today, aren’t you, Miss Wells?”  
  
“I just seem to be in a fog,” Helena ran a hand through her hair.  
  
“I’ll get doctors Lattimer and Nielsen in,” She said, heading for the door.  
  
“Isn’t there anything you can tell me?”  
  
She stopped. Sighing, she took a seat.  
  
“You’ve been here for two years after viciously attacking a professor, claiming he was a member of an organization plotting to take over the world,” Nurse Bering said slowly.  
  
It all came back to Helena then. The research, the plot, her failed attempt, her trials.  
  
“But it was true! All of it! He was-“  
  
“Miss Wells!” Nurse Bering was on her feet in an instant, backing up. “Miss Wells, calm down.”  
  
Helena froze. Her mind was suddenly alive with memories. They weren’t vivid, instead they were dull, fuzzy. Like they were still cloaked, like they were…shrouded. But they were pounding against her brain, at the back of her eyes, like something was trying to get out.  
  
“I’m…excuse me.”  
  
“I’m going to send for doctors Lattimer and Neilson. Maybe they can help you,” she placed her hand on the handle. “In the meantime, maybe reading your journals will help.”  
  
“Journals?”  
  
“On the desk. If you’ll excuse me.”  
  
The door opened and closed behind her, lock clicking. Helena stared at the door, numb to everything. That burning sensation in her mind had faded, leaving a dull ache against her temples. After a moment, she reached for the stack of journals, pulling them into her arms. She moved to the bed, sitting up against the wall. Her eyes rested on the cover of the book in her lap. It was green, the worn leather cover soft under her thumbs. Gently, she opened it. Scrawling handwriting she recognized as her own covered the page from top to bottom.  
  
 _My first day at the Warehouse was strange.  
I was met by an eccentric old man named Chataranga, who told me the Warehouse was  
taken with me, which of course was absurd, as buildings do not have sentience. But, I was assured that the Warehouse was not a normal building.  
-_  
  
She licked her lips. She remembered this. And this memory was not dull like the others filling her brain. It was sharp, in focus, like it came from a different part of her brain. Her fingers quickly flipped to another page, a few entries later.  
  
 _The Warehouse has gifted me with a special type of weapon.  
They call it a Tesla, and it emits a static charge that temporarily stuns  
the target and effects short term memory. It is quite a curious instrument, and  
I have yet to see it in action. Until then, I shall continue to  
keep my trusty grappling hook by my side.  
-_  
  
Grappling hook? Another memory came back to her. Frantic to keep the sharp clarity in her mind, she grabbed another notebook and opened to a random entry.  
  
 _Today was supposed to be a day of simple inventory, but turned  
into a run for our lives through the Warehouse as King Charles croquet balls rampaged through  
the aisles after Agent Pete knocked them off the shelf accidentally. I have never  
run faster in my life! Agent Myka and I barely made it out as other  
shelves came toppling over. Agent Arthur managed to shut them  
down quite masterfully with the aid of Agent Steven.  
-_  
  
Her brain was on fire. These names were so familiar, but not in this life. Who was she? Who the bloody hell was she? She started to flip through every journal, speeding through every article, every entry. As she frantically read, the lock clicked at her door. She looked up with a start.  
  
“Miss Wells? May we come in?” a gruff voice carried muffled through the white wood.  
  
“I’m sorry, who are you?”  
  
“Doctor Lattimer, and uh, and Doctor Nielsen. Is it alright if we open the door?” it was a different voice, much kinder sounding.  
  
“Yes, yes of course.”  
  
The door swung open, and a young man poked his head in first. A huge smile stretched his face as he walked towards her. He was handsome, but not in a rugged way, but more of an adorable puppy way, with bright eyes and a square jaw.  
  
“Hello, Miss Wells. Nurse Bering told us you were in need of some help today.”  
  
“To put it lightly, that is,” the other man said.  
  
He was shorter, older, and hairy, with the most out of control eyebrows Helena could ever remember seeing in her life. Something clicked in her brain.  
  
“Pete? Artie?”  
  
The men stopped. Something passed over their faces, looking at the notebooks spread out in front of her, then they pulled up chairs, sitting down.  
  
“Miss Wells. We need to talk.”  
  
~  
  
The agents at the door had taken turns using the stethoscope. They had realized that if they closed their eyes and focused on the sounds, they could see what was going on, and would describe it for one another. Finally pulling back, they looked at each other, confused.  
  
“A mental institution?” Pete asked.  
  
“Helena was never afraid of those…” Myka said, hands on her hips.  
  
“But Claudia was,” Steve said, shaking a finger, looking up at them. “Claudia was terrified of them, because, you know-“  
  
“Yeah, Claudia was. So why is HG in the looney bin?” Pete asked, crossing his arms, holding the medical instrument in his hand. “Did the Zone pull a switch on them?”  
  
“Is that even possible? Alex?” Myka turned toward the curator, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, laptop open in their lap.  
  
“Maybe, to be honest I have no idea,” Alex said, clicking through another article. “The Twilight Zone never had an episode where more than one person went into the Zone at the same time. It was almost always an individual experience. Agents Donovan and Wells went in at the same time. The exact same time.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“They walked into the Zone holding hands, with their arms linked,” Alex gestured their head towards the door.  
  
“Do you think the Zone got confused?”  
  
“It’s certainly a possibility. We don’t know anything about double events. It could have mixed it up.”  
  
“Why are we in her dream though?” Steve shifted. “The time line’s all mixed up, but those are our names.”  
  
“It’s the real world trying to get her back,” Alex said softly.  
  
“Little reminders to bring them back home…” Myka had marked the point where they had found HG’s dream. She tapped it with her finger. “We have to find Claudia. Pete, give me the stethoscope.”  
  
Pete handed it to her, and she slipped it into her ears, then began to move the drum over the wood again. After a moment, she beckoned them over.  
  
“Found her.”  
  
~  
  
“Momma, can I do my homework with you while you write?”  
  
Claudia looked to her daughter, who was messily eating a popsicle as she was putting away the groceries. She sighed, shoving the broccoli into a tiny space left in the vegetable drawer.  
  
“Oh, honey, I don’t know. Last time I was really distracted, and-“  
  
“Please mom? I’ll be quiet this time!”  
  
Claudia looked back at her after she closed the fridge. She was looking at her with wide eyes, pouting out her lower lip.  
  
“Oh god, not the puppy face!” She groaned, smiling. Crossing to her, she snuggled her tight, pretending to nibble at her neck. “Not the puppy face! Aaaaaargh!”  
  
Claire giggled, swatting at her mother with sticky purple hands. “Mommy! Stop it!”  
  
“If you clean your hands really well, you can come sit with me while I write.”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
“But you have to work on your homework Claire. And be super quiet. I have to edit the first few chapters of this novel. Okay?”  
  
“I promise!”  
  
“Good. Clean up. I’m going to get started.”  
  
Claudia released Claire and stood up straight, stretching her arms over her head. Claire poked the little bit of stomach that showed from under her t-shirt, and Claudia laughed, doubling over to clutch at her stomach in mock pain. Ruffling her hair, she started down the hall of their small house, toeing things out of the way as she went. Toys, books, manuscripts, and computer pieces were all over the floor.  
  
“I have to remember to clean this house later,” Claudia grumbled. “After the next two chapters.”  
  
She pushed open the door to her room, sighing. Her computers hummed as they waited for her, several windows of research both historical and modern still open on one of the dual monitors. The other had a word document open on it, cursor blinking, and another program open with notes and ideas on line after line. Sinking into her chair, she blew air out her lips. Looking up at the huge cork board above her desk, she raked her eyes over it briefly. Character descriptions, outlines, memo pads, notes from her editors and publisher, pictures of cover art, and notes of encouragement from friends we pinned and taped all over the space. Next to it, there was a large calendar with tons of notes on the dates, outlining deadlines and goals. She quickly scrolled to the top of the word document and rubbed her temple.  
  
“I brought you some water, mom!”  
  
Claire’s voice was chipper, followed by a thunk as she dropped her backpack on the floor. Claudia turned to look at her, smiling.  
  
“Thanks, honey. Just what I needed.”  
  
“Are you editing today, mom?”  
  
“Yes, I am. The first five chapters. The next five tomorrow. Then I have to finish. I’m going to be very busy for the next few weeks to meet the deadline.”  
  
“Are you going to read it out loud?”  
  
Claudia broke into a grin. “Is that why you wanted to work with me?”  
  
Claire smiled back at her. “I like listening to your stories!”  
  
“You know they’re not for your age group, right?” Claudia teased.  
  
“But they’re good! I wanna hear more about the Warehouse!”  
  
Claudia sighed, turning back to her computer. “Alright. Finish one assignment, then I’ll read a few pages. Okay?”  
  
“Can’t you read a few nooooow?” Claire whined.  
  
Claudia laughed at her daughter. “Alright alright. Sit tight, kiddo, lemme get back to the top of the page.”  
  
Claire scooted to the floor next to her mother’s chair, grinning up at her in anticipation. Taking a long drink of water, she pushed her bangs back softly.  
  
“Aaalrightie, let’s see here,” she cleared her throat. “The Chronicles of Warehouse Thirteen.”  
  
She scrolled down a little more, mouse pad clicking.  
  
“Chapter Three-”  
  
“Momma, why are you starting with Chapter Three?” Claire interrupted.  
  
“Because I want to save the first two for some serious reworking.”  
  
“Oh, alright.”  
  
“Okay, we good?” She cleared her throat. “Right.  
 _Agent Nielsen was in a huff about something. What precisely Agents Lattimer and Bering had no clue, but the issue was not that he was in a huff, but that there was a new case and he wasn’t telling them anything. They had done well since they were recruited to work at Warehouse 13, with minimal near death experiences, so there was no reason for him not to trust them in their minds. But Agent Nielsen seemed to be a keeper of secrets, with a past that often came back to haunt him. Agent Lattimer plopped down on the couch in the corner, the worn brown fabric squishing underneath him. He had something in his hand, a trinket or artifact of some kind, and was spinning it between two fingers as they watched Agent Nielsen tap away at his computer. He was muttering something under his breath, repeating the same phrase over and over again, but it wasn’t loud or clear enough for them to understand what he was saying. Agent Bering elected to stay standing, as usual, hand on her hips, staring at Agent Nielsen.  
‘Sooo…’ came Agent Lattimer’s voice from the couch. ‘Nielsen. Man. What’s going on?’  
‘Wh-what? Nothing. Nothing is going on, Lattimer. Why are you two here? Didn’t I send you down on shelving?’ Agent Nielsen sputtered, spinning his chair to face them.  
‘We’ve been back for almost ten minutes Agent Nielsen,’ Agent Bering’s voice was filled with worry. ‘What’s going on? What aren’t you telling us?’  
‘What aren’t I telling you?’ Agent Nielson was on his feet in a second. ‘I’m not keeping anything from you! I’m just researching a new case. Now go back down to the Warehouse and do some inventory. Check the comic book aisle., then the library.’  
‘Check for what?’  
‘For anything out of place, you know how they move. Now go!’  
‘But Agent Nielsen-”  
‘Go!’.“_  
  
“Agent Nielson’s hiding something, isn’t he, momma?” Claire interrupted.  
  
“He is. But that remains to be seen. Can I get back to reading?”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Alright.  
 _Agent Lattimer got to his feet, Agent Bering snatching the artifact from his hands and setting it back on the counter. As they left the office, Bering looked back at Nielson through the window. He was back at the computer, head in his hand, grumbling about something. Lattimer crossed his arms, taking a spot next to her.  
‘Something’s up, Bering.’  
‘Yeah, I know, Lattimer. How can we help if he won’t tell us? Why can’t he just trust us?’  
‘Give him some time. He always comes around. I mean, we’ve been here for, what, six months now? And he always does this. And he always ends up telling us. We just have to give him some time.’  
‘But-’  
‘Let’s go find Agent Jinks, I think he’s down doing target practice.’  
They turned to look out over the Warehouse that they both loved so much. The disarray of shelves stacked high to the ceilings, the flickering bulbs that hung low enough to cast shadows across the piles, the static discharges that ran occasionally through the aisles. In the distance, the pyramid from Warehouse Two stood tall, and the blades of the Dutch windmill moved at a lazy pace as they circled in a windless space. Agent Bering sighed as she leaned on the banister.  
‘You know, as much trouble as this place gives us,’ she said softly, ‘and as many times as I’ve almost died in here, I can never get over how amazing it is.’  
Agent Lattimer joined her on the railing. ‘Like Mrs. F always says. A world of Endless Wonder.’  
They stood there for a second, looking from area to area. From the weaponry hold, to the dark vault, to the art gallery, to the weird copy of the Bed and Breakfast that they had gotten trapped in a few months back. The large tesla coil they used for target practice was lighting up occasionally, meaning someone was down there shooting. Lattimer pushed off the railing, drumming his hands on the metal.  
‘Shall we?’ he asked, offering his arm in a mock gentlemanly way.  
‘Oh, we shall.’ Bering pretended to bow as she took his arm, then laughed as they made their way down the stairs.”_  
  
Claudia paused, suddenly feeling clouded. A torrent of memories were coming back to her in a rush: Warehouse 13, the Agents, the artifacts. She blinked rapidly. Why was this all so real to her? They were just...it was a book. It was just a book.  
  
“Momma?”  
  
Claudia turned in alarm towards her daughter, then shook her head hard. “I’m...I’m sorry Claire.”  
  
“Mom, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird all day.”  
  
“I...I-”  
  
A loud, old fashioned ring sounded from her pocket. She yelped, jumping, and hit her knee against her desk.  
  
“Owww...stupid phone.” She pulled it out of her jeans. “Hello?”  
  
“Claudia. I hope you didn’t forget about our appointment today,” came a man’s voice from the other end.  
  
“Wh-who is this?”  
  
“Claudia? If you haven’t met the goals Myka set for you, you can just tell me,” came a laugh.  
  
“Uh…”  
  
“Claudia. It’s Steve. Your publisher? And Myka and Pete? Your editors? Are you going to let us in or not?”  
  
“Oh, oh, right, of course. Yeah, be down in a second.”  
  
Claudia pushed her chair back, still a little dazed. Her mind had been so alive a moment ago. What just happened? Claire tugged on her blazer again.  
  
“Mom? Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“Yeah, no I’m fine, I’m sorry Claire. Do you want to come down with me?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
~  
  
Steve had jostled for the stethoscope for a majority of the time they were eavesdropping on Claudia. Once Myka had marked the spot, he took it off, looking to them.  
  
“So, they for sure switched. Claudia as a writer with a daughter? She’s definitely living HG’s life.”  
  
“Yeah, and they both seem to be remembering things,” Myka tapped on the wood. “We just need to speed it up.”  
  
“The sooner you get them out of there the better,” Alex said from their spot on the floor, where they still had the laptop open. “A lot of Zone episodes started off fine but things got crazy towards the end. The sooner you pull them the better.”  
  
“Well how do we get them out?”  
  
“That’s up to you. Does that thing do two way communication? Maybe you can try to get to them that way?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Here, lemme see the stethoscope?”  
  
“I’m sorry, we can’t do that.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously.”  
  
“Alright, fine. Take the drum, put it to you mouth. The other person take the ear pieces and rest them against the wood. That might help you.”  
  
“Do you think it’ll work?”  
  
“If you can hear them through those spots on the wood, there’s a chance, not a large one, but a chance, that they will be able to hear you. I’m not sure how it’s going to be transmitted, and it could do more harm than good, you know, hearing voices-”  
  
“But we never know until we try!” Pete snatched the stethoscope from Jinks and flipped it upside down, tapping at the drum. “Shall we start with HG?”  
  
~  
  
Doctor Lattimer leaned forward on his elbows, resting on his knees. He gave her a smile, motioning to her journals.  
  
“I see you’ve been doing some reading,” he said simply.  
  
“You're very observant, Doctor Lattimer.”  
  
“As are you.”  
  
“Did Nurse Bering send you?”  
  
“Yes, she said you might need some...assistance.”  
  
“Or something like that,” the other doctor said gruffly. He was sitting up as tall as he could with his huge stomach, hands clasped in his lap. “Miss Wells, how long have you been reading those journals?”  
  
“For an hour. Since Nurse Bering left me.”  
  
“She said you were...in a fog. That you couldn’t remember where you were or who we were?”  
  
“That was correct, yes. However, as you can see, I’m fine now.”  
  
“And yet,” Doctor Lattimer cut in, “and yet you called us ‘Pete and Artie’ when we came in. Why is that?”  
  
Helena gave them a glazed over look. There was a pounding behind her eyes. She did not like where this was going in the slightest. She felt her muscles tense as she wrapped her arms around her knees.  
  
“Miss Wells, you know those journals are simply recounts of dreams you’ve had. Terrible dreams that have been plaguing you for longer than you can remember. Surely you remember this,” said Doctor Nielsen.  
  
“They’re all dreams, Miss Wells. This place you call Warehouse 13 does not exist. The ‘agents’ you speak of? The names you use for us? Those are not real either. You’re a victim of paranoia. Extreme delusional paranoia that seems to cause you memory lapses.”  
  
“B-but-”  
  
“So Miss Wells. Why would you call us ‘Pete and Artie’?”  
  
Helena froze for a moment. There was a dull thudding against her ear drums, then a voice that sounded an awful lot like Doctor Lattimer’s echoed through the room. _Because those are our names! It’s Pete! My name is Pete!_ Helena started to look around wildly, getting up onto her knees.  
  
“Miss Wells, are you alright?” Doctor Nielson asked, giving her a strange look.  
  
“Don’t you hear that?”  
  
“Hear...hear what, Miss Wells?”  
  
Helena looked back to them with wide eyes. _HG, Helena, it’s us! It’s Pete and Myka! And Steve! You need to wake up this is just a dream!_  
  
“Miss Wells-”  
  
“Your name is Pete, isn’t it?”  
  
Doctor Lattimer gave her a strange look. “Miss Wells, I think it’s time for you to calm down.”  
  
“No, but you just said...you just said your name was Pete!”  
  
“Miss Wells-”  
  
“Where is Nurse Bering?”  
  
“Nurse...Bering?”  
  
“Myka. Myka Bering. Where is she?”  
  
“Miss Wells, Nurse Bering isn’t here right now-”  
  
Helena was on her feet, holding a journal in her hand.  
  
“This is my life! In these books! I’m not crazy! Why am I here?!”  
  
Doctor Nielson was on his feet as well, reaching into his pocket.  
  
“Lattimer, restrain her!”  
  
Doctor Lattimer grabbed her wrists, trying to get her to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Miss Wells, listen to me. You need to calm down.”  
  
“No! You’re all lying!”  
  
“Miss Wells!”  
  
 _Don’t listen to them HG! Don’t listen to them!_  
  
“Let me go!”  
  
Something sharp and painful pierced the side of her neck. She let out a shout, then felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her legs gave way under her and she slumped against Doctor Lattimer, grabbing at his shoulder and arm. As she blacked out she heard voices.  
  
 _Helena. Helena, it’s us. It’s Pete and Myka. And Steve. Come on Helena. Helena you have to get up_.  
  
Three different voices were competing to speak with her. She shook her head.  
  
 _Helena, you have to believe us. You’re trapped. You need to remember us_.  
  
The voice was female. Something about it drew her toward it.  
  
 _HG. HG Wells. Helena G Wells. You are an agent of the Warehouse. Of Warehouse 13 in South Dakota. You tried to end the world. You had a daughter. A young girl, Christina, who was killed. You were bronzed in the Warehouse, and brought back by James McPherson. You are an agent of the Warehouse with us. Helena. Listen to me. Come back to us. We need you here!_  
  
Helena had the vague sensation that she was being moved, but couldn’t focus on anything except the burning inside her mind. The voices. The woman, the men. The memories that they spoke of, the stories they used, the names, the terms. They were all so familiar. There was a pressure building in her mind so intense she thought she might scream. She tried to move and realized she couldn’t. Something was wrong.  
  
 _HELENA. GET. UP._  
  
Her eyes flew open, and was instantly blinded by a bright white light. Was she dead? No, she wasn’t dead, she wouldn’t have feeling. The surface below her was cold, and she could feel the hard metal of restraints against her wrists. She started to struggle instantly, trashing against them. There was a pair of hands on her arm.  
  
“Miss Wells, the calmer you are now, the better it will be for you,” it was a new voice, but one of the ones heard in her head. “You need your treatment.”  
  
“It’s a shame, she was doing so well,” she head Doctor Lattimer’s voice from the corner.  
  
Helena finally found her voice again. “Someone help me!” She screamed.  
  
“Miss Wells, please calm down!” came the new male voice again.  
  
“I’m not crazy! Someone help!”  
  
 _You have to fight this reality Helena! You have to fight this world!_  
  
“What does that even mean?!” Helena screamed out loud, looking up towards the ceiling.  
  
 _This is all a figment of your imagination! This is a lie! You’re in no danger! You have to fight this! You have to remember!_  
  
“She’s hallucinating, you have to begin treatment now, Doctor Jinks.”  
  
“Right of course.”  
  
“Who are you!? Leave me alone!” Helena screamed.  
  
 _Remember what’s here for you! Remember what’s real!_  
  
“This isn’t real!” Helena screamed.  
  
There were hands on her head, something restraining her as she trashed. She could hear something like electricity behind her. She screamed in panic.  
  
“This isn’t real! This isn’t real!”  
  
 _HELENA! GET! UP!_  
  
The electric currents were getting closer, making her hair stand on end. A scream tore from her throat, and suddenly her whole world seemed to collapse in on itself. Everything went black, a numbing black. Then everything went white; bright, hot white as her mind exploded with memories. Images, names, places, things, smells, tastes. Apples. She felt as if she was being thrown forward, and suddenly she hit something hard, like a brick wall of force. She groaned as she moved to push herself up on shaky arms.  
  
“Helena?”  
  
She looked up slowly, everything still coming back into focus. Someone was hopping around, hand to their head, cursing, while another figure was holding something in his hand and shaking his head at him. There were two people crouched in front of her.  
  
“Agent Wells? Are you alright? Do you want me to get some water?”  
  
Her eyes finally adjusted. Alex’s eyes were wide behind their glasses, hands gripping at their knees. Myka’s brow was furrowed, staring at her.  
  
“Helena? Are you okay?”  
  
“What happened?” Helena croaked.  
  
Myka laughed then, pulling her up. “You made it out of the zone.”  
  
“Yeah, the stupid door flew open and hit me!” Pete whined, still rubbing his forehead.  
  
“Your own fault for not getting out of the way fast enough,” Jinks laughed.  
  
“That thing swung so fast I didn’t have a chance!”  
  
“Boys. Focus. Claudia is still in there.”  
  
Helena looked around, still trying to get herself righted. Alex touched her arm gently.  
  
“Maybe you should sit, Agent Wells.”  
  
“N-no, I have to help Claudia-”  
  
“Helena, sit, please. We got this.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s not in any immediate danger,” Jinks said, then frowned. “At least not that we can think of.”  
  
“How did you even-”  
  
“Sigmund Freud’s stethoscope. Helena. Please. Sit.”  
  
Myka helped her sit back down on the floor, then crossed to grab the medical instrument from Jinks’ hand. She turned it upside down again, and Jinks lined the ear pads up with the spot on the door that would connect them to Claudia. Pete stood behind them this time.  
  
“Alright, time to get Claud.”  
  
~  
  
Claudia and Claire made their way through the apartment compound, Claire skipping. As they walked, Claire gave her ideas about the story, which mostly consisted of adding cats. Claire loved cats. As they neared the gate, she could see three people waiting for her. She waved her hand over her head as she approached, grinning.  
  
“Hi! Sorry I’m late.”  
  
The trio at the fence looked up from papers and phones, smiling at her.  
  
“Claudia!” Said the taller man, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
It hit Claudia like a brick how familiar those eyes were. Of course they were, she had known him for...no...They had just met three months ago. Why did it feel like she had known him for over a year? Why did it feel like she was close friends with him? Like they shared memories past the time they had spent talking about her novel?  
  
“Hello Claudia!” the woman smiled at her as well when she opened the gate.  
  
“Hi Myka, hey Pete,” Claudia stood to the side and let the group pass her.  
  
“What’s shakin’?” Pete asked, grinning his goofy grin at Claudia.  
  
Claudia liked that grin. She had seen it so many times. Wait...no. No she hadn’t. This was only the second time she had met them. Why was she thinking like this? But that grin, the crinkles around Myka’s eyes as she smiled, the way that Steve had raised an eyebrow as he listened to Claire talk rapidly to him, trying to convince him to talk her mother into putting cats in the story. She dropped a hand onto her head, ruffling her brown waves.  
  
“Sorry, she just really likes cats,” Claudia gave Steve a smile.  
  
Steve laughed. “No it’s no problem really.”  
  
“Alright, uh, follow me then.”  
  
Claudia took her daughter’s hand and started walking towards their home, her editors and publisher in tow. As they walked, they spoke to her, but her brain was so unfocused on the present that she couldn’t do more than nod. Dull memories were being pushed out of the way for new ones. New ones so much more in focus.  
  
“So, Stevey,” she started, nudging him with her arm. “How’s editing?”  
  
He raised his eyebrow as he grinned, squinting at her slightly. “Editing’s fine. How’s writing?”  
  
“It’s...coming along.”  
  
“How are your deadlines?”  
  
“What are you, my dad?”  
  
Steve let out a laugh. Claudia smiled as she heard it. It reminded her of so many good things. Pete clapped a hand on his shoulder, jostling him lightly with that dopey grin again.  
  
“He’d be everyone’s father. Perpetually worried and overly serious.”  
  
“I am not, Pete!”  
  
“Boys, calm down. We have work to do. Wipe that goofy grin off your face and let’s get started.” Myka said, adjusting the shoulder strap of her briefcase.  
  
 _My grin is not goofy!_  
  
“Yes it is, Pete, don’t kid yourself,” Claudia laughed.  
  
“What?”  
  
Claudia looked over at Pete, who was staring at her. Claudia looked from him to Myka, who was also giving her a weird look, head tilted to the side. Steve put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Momma’s been acting weird all day!” Claire chimed in.  
  
“Has she really?”  
  
 _Weirder than usual?_  
  
“I heard that Pete.”  
  
“Heard...heard what?”  
  
Claudia blinked at them for a moment, then took a step back towards her apartment, laughing nervously.  
  
“Let’s, uh, let’s go on up, guys.”  
  
“Claudia, are you sure you’re alright?” Myka asked, touching her shoulder.  
  
Claudia leaned into the touch slightly, making sure that this was real. Her grip on Claire’s hand tightened slightly. She smiled again, looking at the ground.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, it’s just been…been a long day.”  
  
“We can always postpone the meeting if you’re not feeling well?”  
  
“No, no it’s fine. C’mon up.”  
  
She started up the stairs, letting Claire go ahead of her, watching her hair bounce as she tried to take the steps two at a time. Myka and Pete were talking, but Claudia was barely listening. She focused on her feet, which seemed to be growing heavy as she struggled to sort out what was going on in her head.  
  
 _Claudia? Are you listening?_  
  
It was Steve’s voice, but it sounded like it was coming from so far away. She looked to her editor quickly, and he glanced back at her, offering a smile, his slightly crooked teeth super endearing. She smiled back weakly.  
  
 _Claudia. It’s us. Jinks, and Pete and Myka. And HG. She made it out of the Zone, Claud._  
  
“What the hell does that even mean?” She blurted.  
  
“What does what mean, Claudia?” Myka asked.  
  
“Oh, no, nothing, just thinking about the book.”  
  
 _That’s a weak excuse and you know it_.  
 _Pete, shut up. Claudia, listen to me. You have to snap out of this. This isn’t real.  
You’re just going to freak her out_!  
  
“I’m already freaking out, jeeze,” Claudia muttered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. Here we are! Claire, can you get the door?”  
  
“Yup!”  
  
Claire pushed it open, swinging from it slightly. Claudia laughed and ruffled her hair as she led her superiors back to her office. She pulled three folding chairs out from behind her bed and set them up hastily, gesturing to them to sit.  
  
“I’m sorry it’s such a mess in here.”  
  
“We’ve seen worse, believe us.”  
  
 _It’s nothing compared to your room back home at the B and B, Claud._  
  
“What?” Claudia spun around to look at Pete.  
  
“Huh?” He dropped the note book he had in his hands and put them up, looking guilty. “Sorry.”  
  
Claudia blinked at him. “Oh. Oh no, not you, sorry, I just-”  
  
“Claudia. Is something wrong?” Myka leaned down, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I...I’m just...sorry, my brain is...my characters are...they’re talking to me.”  
  
Pete laughed good naturedly. “So you’ve got writer’s brain!”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Your characters are so real to you that they speak with you. It’s common amongst writers,” Steve said, giving her that smile again.  
  
“No but-”  
  
“So how about we get started?”  
  
“R-right, of course. Claire, how about you start your homework, okay?”  
  
“Yes, momma.”  
  
Claudia settled down in her chair, giving them each a printed copy of the manuscript.  
  
“So, this is it. It’s still..well, it’s a little rough. It’s in its third rework. I just can’t get it right.”  
  
“You changed the title?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
 _Claudia! Claudia, listen. The Warehouse is real! Agent Lattimer? That’s me, Pete. And Bering is Myka, and Nielson is Artie! You have to remember Artie, he’s like your father. Come on, Claud, you can’t tell me you’re falling for all this bogus the Zone is giving you.  
What Pete is trying to say is that this isn’t real. What you’re writing about, Warehouse Thirteen, that’s real. You’ve been trapped in an alternate dimension by an artifact. You need to remember so you can come home.  
Claudia, we need you here. None of this is real. You’re twenty one, single, you live with all of us at the B and B, Leena makes your favourite cookies and no one else can get them right, you’re a genius, you hacked the Warehouse system and broke in. You saved your brother Joshua from Rh-_  
  
“Stop! Stop stop stop!” Claudia was on her feet, eyes screwed shut.  
  
“Claudia? Are you okay?” Myka’s voice in the present was clear and concerned.  
  
“No. No, I’m not!”  
  
Her brain was throbbing. There were so many things coming back to her; artifacts, dinners, inventory, missions, weapons. But she didn’t want it. She didn’t want that life, however exciting it was. She wanted to stay here. With Claire.  
  
“Claudia, calm down.” Steve was on his feet, hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. “Claudia, hey, come on.”  
  
She shoved him off roughly. “Stop it!”  
  
 _Claudia! Come on!  
You can do it Claud, just remember!_  
  
Claudia took a step back, nearly toppling her chair. She was breathing heavy. Her superiors were on their feet, Claire hiding behind Steve’s leg.  
  
“Momma?”  
  
Claudia looked at her with wide eyes, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
  
“You’re not real. None of this is real.”  
  
“Momma, what are you-”  
  
“No! No, none of this is real! You’re all...you’re not real!”  
  
“Claudia-”  
  
Claudia bit her lip, trying to choke back her sobs. Her head was pulsing against the back of her eyes. Claire reached forward to pull on her hand.  
  
“Momma?”  
  
Claudia got down to her daughter’s level, smiling at her. She pulled her into a hug, then rocked back on her heels.  
  
“I’m sorry Claire. But you’re not real. None of this is real. Momma has to go now.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Claire, I’m sorry.”  
  
She hit the floor, blackness taking over her vision. The last thing she heard was Claire’s screams, Steve’s shouts. The last thing she felt were Pete and Myka’s hands. Her mind was a flurry of recovered thought. Something caught her as she fell, but it was hard, painful. Then she felt hands on her again. Familiar hands.  
  
“Claudia! Claudia, wake up, buddy.”  
  
“Myka?”  
  
“Oh god, she’s okay.”  
  
“Agent Donovan, are you alright?”  
  
Claudia coughed, rubbing at her eyes. “Peachy.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s fine,” came Steve’s voice from above her.  
  
She finally looked around. She was back in the museum, Alex, Myka, and Steve all crouched around her. She grinned, throwing her arms around Steve.  
  
“I’m back! I’m really back! Oh thank the lord almighty.”  
  
Steve was laughing as he pulled her into a hug. “Are you okay?”  
  
Claudia pulled back. “I had a kid! I was a writer! It was so weird, I was totally expecting-”  
  
“An institution?”  
  
She looked up. Helena was standing, bucket of purple goo in hand, smiling at her. Claudia bit her lips and nodded.  
  
“Did you…?”  
  
“Yes. I see you got what was meant for me.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“What was her name?”  
  
“Claire. After my, uh, my sister.”  
  
Helena looked down at the ground, smiling sadly. There was a beat of silence.  
  
“The past is something to learn from, isn’t it?” She asked.  
  
“I dunno about you, but I’ve done enough learning for a while,” Claudia said.  
  
“Would you like to do the honors?”  
  
“No, I think you earned it.”  
  
Helena laughed then, took a step back, and threw the goo at the door. Sparks flew from the wood.  
  
“Wait! What about those other-”  
  
“Gone. We tried to find them but we couldn’t get any other signals except yours and Helena’s,” Myka said, patting her shoulder.  
  
“The Zone got them,” Alex said softly. “But, I guess, if you guys did what...what I’m assuming you came here to do, then the door isn’t going to hurt anyone else?”  
  
“We’re hoping. We have to take it with us.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“We can discuss arrangements tomorrow. For now, I think we should get these two to sleep.”  
  
Helena had pulled Claudia up off the ground. After a moment’s hesitation, Claudia hugged her hard around the waist. Helena had gripped her back just as fiercely, sighing into her hair. It was over. It was definitely over.  
  
~  
  
Three days later, Claudia was sitting at her desk, working on improvements to the tesla grenade as quietly as she could. The tableside clock read midnight. She stretched her arms over her head, screw driver dangling dangerously towards her eyes. She thumped her first down on her desk and the metal pieces arranged across the wood clattered. She hadn’t been able to sleep since the group of agents had gotten back from Hollywood. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up her wire cutters to clip a few loose ends. As she snipped, she heard a thump from the hall, followed by a muffled swear. She stood slowly, listening to retreating footsteps.  
  
“Who the heck?”  
  
Another set of footsteps started down the hall, also banging into something. She pulled the door open in time to see Helena vanish into Pete’s room. Raising an eyebrow, she started down the hall as quietly as possible, pulling at her sweats. As she neared Pete’s room, she heard giggling, and talking in hushed voices. As she poked her head around the door, she cleared her throat.  
  
“What’s going on in here, kiddos?” She asked, grinning.  
  
Pete, Myka, and Helena looked up, grinning.  
  
“We’re snuggling!” Pete said happily, wrapping Myka into a bear hug.  
  
Myka fought him, laughing. “We are not snuggling!”  
  
“We’ve been having trouble sleeping. We thought a movie might help us sleep better,” Helena said, crossing her legs and pulling her braid over her shoulder. “We thought you were already asleep.”  
  
“Really? I haven’t slept a wink in two days,” Claudia said, stifling a yawn, leaning on the wall just inside the door.  
  
“What have you be-”  
  
“Hey guys I brought Ferris Bueler and Mrs Doubtfire-” Jinks’ voice came from the hall. As he rounded the doorframe, he stopped short of hitting Claudia. “Oh, we thought you were asleep.”  
  
“Well, I heard something happening, and I just couldn’t believe you wouldn’t invite me,” Claudia teased, bumping his arm. “My vote’s Mrs Doubtfire.”  
  
“Me too!” Myka grabbed a pillow out from under Pete’s arm, hugging it in her lap.  
  
“What is that one about?” Helena asked, shifting on the bed.  
  
“A cross dressing nanny, you’ll love it,” Pete said, getting off the bed to take it from Steve.  
  
“A cross dressing...nanny?”  
  
“It’s actually very good. Robin Williams. A comedic icon,” Myka leaned against her with a smile.  
  
Jinks put an arm around Claudia’s shoulders and jostled her slightly, then they both climbed onto the bed. Everyone stretched out so there was no room for Pete, much to his protests, then groaned when he decided to lay all over the top of them. The movie started and everyone quieted down, only to start laughing soon after. Leena joined them half way through the movie, having been woken up by their laughter. By the time the movie finished, everyone was asleep, exhausted by nights of fitful nightmares. And they slept well.


End file.
